vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Revenant= Summary After the death of his brother Bi-Han by the wraith Scorpion, Kuai Liang became the sixth member of his family to bear the name of Sub-Zero and went to Outworld alongside Smoke in search of the murderer. In both timelines Kuai Liang fought during the Outworld invasion and successfully rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan without the influence of the cyborgs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-A '| At least '''8-B '| '''Low 7-B Name: Sub-Zero; real name is Kuai Liang. Formerly known as Tundra Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Ninja, Cryomancer, Lin Kuei Grandmaster | Cyborg and Undead (Formerly in the Current timeline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Crystallization, Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsmanship, Ice Weapon Creation, Elemental Intangibility (Of the ice element), Teleportation, Air Manipulation/Generation, Ice Breath Attack, Absolute Zero (His ice reaches temperatures up to -500°F) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Self-Destruction, Information Analysis, Hacking, Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction, Damage Return, Resistance to Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities greatly enhanced Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke alongside Sareena) | Multi-City Block level '(Has defeated both Kintaro and Goro as Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9) | At least '''City Block level+ '(Defeated Scorpion, Cyrax, Ermac, and Reptile. As a Revenant, he froze Johnny Cage and fought on par with him and Sonya Blade) | ''' Small City level+ (Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. In the MKX comic, he injured Scorpion while being empowered by the Blood Magik and later froze an entire city after training with Bo' Rai Cho, but there's no timeframe in how he did it. Easily defeated Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and fought evenly with Hanzo Hasashi in MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kabal in combat) | Superhuman 'with '''Supersonic '''reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Johnny Cage and Scorpion) | '''Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively Hypersonic '''reactions and combat speed (Slipped past a missile's explosion and kept up with Scorpion even without Blood Magik) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip a spine from the human body with his bare hand. It was calculated that it would require at least 1 million Newtons, or roughly 101-102 tons-force in order to do it) | At least Class K '| At least '''Class K '| At least '''Class K Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least City Block level+ '''| '''Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level | Multi-City Block level |''' At least 'City Block level+ '| 'Small City level+ '(Immortality made him hard to kill as a Revenant) '''Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | High as a Cyborg | High | Very high. Limitless as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with ice sword. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with cryomancy. Standard Equipment: The Dragon Medallion, which increases his cryokinetic abilities. Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a Human Cryomancer: *'Ice Blast:' Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair) if timed correctly. **'Ice Beam:' Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet while leaving a trail of ice behind. **'Power Slide:' After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). In MKX, the enhanced version has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. *'Ground Ice:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily be frozen to the ground or slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. **'Ground Freeze:' It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. **'Ice Statue:' The clone will stay for a longer period of time. **'Air Clone Kick:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Clone at his opponent while in the air. **'Clone Charge:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Clone at the opponent while on the ground. *'Ice Decoy:' Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. *'Ice Shaker:' Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. *'Ice Burst:' Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. *'Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. *'Air Frost Hammer:' Sub-Zero summons his Frost Hammer while in the air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. *'Polar Puncture:' Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them 3 times in the lower chest area with an ice dagger and then stabs them a final time with two in the upper chest area. *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. In Armageddon, it is known as Ice Pillar and instead of falling on the opponent, the ice comes up underneath them like a frozen geyser, freezing and suspending them in the air. *'Cold Shoulder:' Sub-Zero rushes the opponent with his shoulder, leaving a trail of ice behind him on the ground. *'Ice Port: Sub-Zero quickly teleports and reappears behind or away from his opponent. *'''Icy Counter: Sub-Zero quickly covers himself in a sheet of ice. If an opponent attacks him physically whilst in this state, they will automatically be flash-frozen as Sub-Zero disappears and reappears behind the opponent with his Kori Blade in hand to strike them down. *'Ice Nugget:' Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which comes crashing down onto the opponent. *'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier of ice in front of him that cancels or absorbs projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. *'Frozen Aura:' Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. In addition, any damage the opponent inflicts while close to Sub-Zero will damage the attacker. *'Unknown Ice Forcefield: In the Mortal Kombat X comics, Sub-Zero creates a spherical shield that protects him and freezes anything that comes in contact with it. *'''Kold War Kombo-Ender: Sub-Zero forms large ice spikes around his body, damaging the opponent, ending his current combo. He was seen using this ability against Scorpion while under the possession of the Kamidogu. *'Ice Cubed:' While encased in his Frozen Aura, Sub-Zero performs an enhanced Ice Slide with the ice blast obliterating the opponent but saving their frozen head in an ice cube. *'Snow Ball:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and sends an ice blast into them from across the screen, smashing their torso to pieces. *'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. *'Deep Freeze (MK9):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. *'Deep Freeze (MKX):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. As a Cyborg: *'Ice Ball:' Cyber Sub-Zero sends a ball of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. **'Ice Beam:' Cyber Sub-Zero shoots a beam of ice instead of a ball, and the opponent stays frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Ice Bomb:' Cyber Sub-Zero drops an ice bomb from his chest compartment. When the bomb explodes, it damages the opponent. It will freeze the opponent if the bomb is in very close range to them. *'Slide:' Cyber Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. **'Cyber-Slide:' Cyber Sub-Zero travels further and faster, and follows-up with a flying kick. *'Teleport:' Cyber Sub-Zero's limbs detach from his body with a flash of blue-white light. Then they reattach behind his enemy. **'Bangport:' Cyber Sub-Zero's detached limbs hit the opponent while teleporting, damaging the opponent. *'Ice Parry: '''Cyber Sub-Zero flash-freezes himself in a sheet of ice. If he is touched by melee attacks while in this state, he will pass the freeze to his opponent and hit them with his Kori Blade. *'Divekick:' While in the air, Cyber Sub-Zero dives down in a diagonal kick. This can be done in close and far proximity. *'Kold Fusion:' Cyber Sub-Zero enters a code on his arm and then jumps on his opponent, freezing himself with them. After that, they both explode into shards of ice, leaving only the opponent's legs. *'Cool Down:' Cyber Sub-Zero does a Dive Kick to get behind his opponent, dizzying them, then creates a ball of ice and slams it to the back of their head, damaging their skull. Then he creates a Kori Blade and stabs upward through their back before pushing his opponent to the ground. '''Key:' Original Timeline | Cyber Sub-Zero '| '''Current Timeline (Revenant and MK9) '| '''Current Timeline (MKX) Note: '''Current Timeline Sub-Zero does not retain his cyborg abilities. Gallery File:MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Sub-Zero. File:Unmasked MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Unmasked Sub-Zero. File:MKD Sub-Zero.png|MKD/U Sub-Zero. File:MK9 Sub-Zero.png|MK9 Sub-Zero. File:CyberSubZeroMK2011Render.png|Cyber Sub-Zero. File:Revenant Sub-Zero.png|Revenant Sub-Zero. Others '''Notable Victories: Frozone (The Incredibles) Frozone's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Batman (DC Extended Universe) Batman's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Garou (One Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Speed was equalized, Half-Monster Garou vs Current Sub-Zero) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cyborgs Category:Undead Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Honorable Characters Category:Orphans Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7